


Leaving Home

by flickawhip



Category: Charmed RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa misses Shannen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

“Shan…”

Alyssa wakes in the middle of the night, startling Holly into waking even as she moves to the door, her steps slowing as she realizes Shannen isn’t here anymore, her head tipping forward so that her head was leant into the door. 

“Alyssa?”

“I miss her…”

“I know honey.”

“Why did she leave?”

“She wanted… more.”

“She could have had more, with us….”

“No honey, not the kind of more she wanted…”

Alyssa turns to look at her then, all wide eyes and tears. 

“Oh honey…”

Holly slips from the bed to move closer, her smile soft as she moves to wrap Alyssa in her arms. 

“We’ll be okay.”


End file.
